AmyDavid Oneshots
by TheGangofCs
Summary: The collection of oneshots originally written and posted over a year ago
1. Chapter 1

Popsicle

This, David decided, was some kind of cruel punishment. Cooked up by her twisted mind in retaliation for something he had no memory of doing.

An incoherent whimper slipped past his lips as he watched her lick the sticky liquid that had melted off of the orange popsicle she had been eating from her fingers and the palm of her hand.

'She can't be oblivious to what she's doing' he thought, blushing madly when she made eye contact with him.

Amy hid a smirk behind her popsicle. Was it mean that she was teasing him like this? Probably, but he just made it too easy and too much fun.

Texting

A: Hey, remember that hoodie I borrowed a while ago?

D: Yeah...what about it?

A: Just letting you know, the only reason you'll ever get that back is because it's lost its scent.

A: I'll expect it back as soon as you have made it smell like you.

D: That's fine, mostly because once it comes back, it smells like you :)

A: Awww!

A: Good answer ;D

Red

"Well?" A single eyebrow raised in question as the owner tried valiantly not to start laughing at the expression on her boyfriends face.

"Uh...you...you l-look nice." He finally stammered, wide blue eyes trailing over the wine red lace crop top and the matching pleated skirt she was wearing. He swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry.

"Thank you." She laughed softly at his stammer and walked over to him in strappy black heels that created a clicking sound on the floor.

With a wicked smirk, she buried her hands in his blond locks, dragged his face down to be level with hers and pressed their lips together in a hard teasing kiss.

Princess

A princess was supposed to get a prince that loved her, a princess was supposed to overcome every hardship she had thrown at her with the help of the obligatory sidekicks and her prince, a princess was supposed to live happily ever after.

Amy called bullshit on that.

Because Sleeping Beauty was raped, Snow White forced her stepmother to dance in red hot shoes till her death, Ariel turned into sea foam when she refused to save herself at the cost of the prince's life and Rapunzel's prince blinded himself on a thorn bush and had to blindly walk around in agony for years.

And that wasn't even getting into the fact that most of the princesses didn't try to change their situation with a mans help. They were weak without a male influence, and they were still weak with one.

So, she really didn't believe in princes and princesses and happily ever afters. Still didn't, even if she now had an adorable boyfriend who loved her.

Because she might have opened her heart to the idea of love, but she wasn't gonna turn into some kind of damsel in distress overnight. She could fight her own battles, thank you very much.

Chocolate

"Have you ever had chocolate?" Amy asked offhandedly, popping a chunk of milk chocolate into her mouth and lifting her eyes from her book to look at her boyfriend.

"Yes..." He answered slowly, looking at her in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

She smirked, popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth, leaned forward to kiss him and pushed the chunk into his mouth.

"Have you ever eaten chocolate like that?" She asked, smirking smugly at the deep red blush that overtook his cheeks and his spluttering.

Book

"It makes no sense! Why do people like these books? The female lead is about as interesting as a blank sheet of paper and seems to think that someone old enough to be her grandfather watching her whilst she sleeps is romantic," she stressed the word with an expression of disgust. "She makes assumptions about a friendly extroverted girl being a stereotypical shallow cheerleader and as soon Edward starts to pay her attention, she abandons her friends as her life shifts its orbit to revolve around him," she finished her rant with a particularly withering glare at the open book.

David stared at his annoyed girlfriend, wondering whether he should put the couch between them in case she decided to chuck the book that was recipient of her annoyance at him.

Honey

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Her eye twitched in annoyance as she glared up at her boyfriend.

"I called you honey." He said slowly, trying to hide his smile at how cute she looked when mad at him. He knew she could be terrifying to others, but he always saw her as being adorable.

"Don't. Call. Me. Honey." She growled.

Ring

"What are you doing?" She asked, laughing as the blonde male dragged her down the street towards a shop which she knew to sell cheap jewellery, sweets and stationary.

"You'll see." He tossed her a smirk over his shoulder as he dragged her inside the shop and over to the cheap ring display.

"I'm sure I will." She stated dryly, rolling her eyes fondly at the dork she was dating.

He simply smiled at her and went to look through the collection of small plastic rings, eventually finding one that he was sure she would laugh at.

"Give me your hand." He said, smiling at her as she did so with a matching smile and an amused glint in her eyes. He slid the ring he'd chosen onto her middle finger and waited for her reaction.

It was a simple plastic heart shaped ring, painted in metallic red. It looked like one of those rings you'd get in a girly kid's magazine.

"Is there a reason for this?" She questioned with a smile on her face as she gazed at the slightly taller male with amusement and fondness in her eyes.

A light blush covered his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly before whispering. "There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings/ For a quarter a piece/ I swear it.../ Yeah, I know that it's cheap/ Not like gold in your dreams/ But I hope that you'll still wear it/ Yeah, the ink may stain my skin/ And my jeans may all be ripped/ I'm not perfect/ But I swear I'm perfect for you."

Amy smiled softly at the boy she'd fallen in like with and wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug.

"You're all the gold I'll ever need." She whispered to him, lightly pulling one of his golden locks of hair and smiling at the darkening of his blush.

Squirrels

"What happened to me last night?" He groaned, holding his head in his hands as if he was in pain.

"You thought you developed magic powers and could talk to squirrels." Amy drawled, entirely unsympathetic to her boyfriends suffering as her shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"I'm kind of glad, I don't remember any of that." David glared halfheartedly at her for her admittedly terrible attempts to keep her amusement hidden from him.

"It's okay, I got it all on video." She smirked, holding up a video camera for him to see.

"...Why?" David whined.

"Amusement. And I can easily send it to Ben, Luca and Jacey to share the humor." She smirked over at him as he buried his head in his hands and whined.

"Why do you do this to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fall

"Did it hurt?" She mumbled into the side of his neck, chuckling inwardly at the shiver the younger boy did at the feeling of her breath against his neck.

"Huh...?" He breathed, tilting his head to turn those pretty blue eyes of his to look at her in confusion.

Amy giggled, both at the look of honest confusion on his face and the blush spreading down his neck at the feeling of her laughter against his neck.

"When you fell for me?" She clarified, pressing her lips gently against his neck, a smile curving upwards against his skin.

Kisses On The Neck

"You know, most people would moan if they were kissed on their neck, yet you giggle."

He murmured into her neck, she giggled a little more, ruffling his golden hair with her hand.

"I can't help it, they tickle." She replied softly, hoping that this thing they had, a relationship that she was so surprised by in the beginning, would last forever.

"Phfft you're weird." He kissed her neck a little before tightening his grip on her waist, never wanting to leave her.

Lazy Morning Kiss

The early Sunday morning sun shone through the open curtains onto the pair curled up on the couch.

Amy blinked open her hazy dark brown eyes and tilted her head to look at the still sleeping male holding her to his chest. A small fond smile made its way onto her face at the sight of the blond male who had won her heart without even trying.

Bleh, early mornings made her sentimental.

She continued to smile as she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before curling back into his chest and drifting back to sleep.

I Like You

Their breaths mingled together as one as the two stared at each other.

"Like you." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers firmly, inwardly panicking about whether or not it felt nice to the older girl.

She breathed in sharply when he started to pull back and moved to press her lips to his again, a whisper leaving her lips as she did so.

"Like you too."

Height Differences

David smiled as he pressed several kisses across Amy's face before moving those kisses down her neck.

She breathed out slowly in contentment as she laced her fingers through his hair.

"I like our height difference." He mumbled into her neck, smile growing wider at her surprised bout of giggles.

"I know you do, cutie." She smiled lovingly at him, the little voice in her head complaining about the sweetness between the two and how it was giving her cavities was ignored.

Unable To Speak

Wide blue eyes stared at the smirking brunette sitting on the owner's lap as she pulled away from his face, sliding her tongue tauntingly over her lower lip.

An incoherent whimper left him as he stared at her lips, red from her assault on his own.

Her smirk widened as she lifted her hand to trace his similarly red lips with her fingertips.

"So soft." She murmured, smirking victoriously at the bright red flush on his cheeks at her words and actions.

Video Games

"You shouldn't be this good at this." David complained as he kissed Amy on the neck in an attempt to distract her from the Pokémon battle they were having.

Amy simply laughed at both his words and his attempts at distracting her as she commanded her Sylveon to use Moonblast on his Dragonite, smirking when the words 'The opposing Dragonite fainted' popped up on screen.

"Don't laugh at me." He murmured, pressing his lips against her cheekbone whilst sending out his last Pokémon, a Metagross to face her newly sent out Incineroar.

"But you make it so easy." She replied, pumping her fist in the air with a cheer as her Incineroar defeated his last Pokémon with its signature Z-move, Malicious Moonsault.

Sick (By Jazz)

"UUUUUUHHHHHGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" David groaned loudly from the couch.

"What's up with you?" Amy asked.

"I don' feel good," David mumbled.

"Aw, poor baby," Amy crooned half-sarcastically.

David shivered violently, burying his face in the pillow he rested his head on with a small moan of discomfort. Amy's brows knitted together and she took a blanket off a nearby chair to lay it over David's prone body. She knelt down by his head and brushed his blonde bangs out of his face, ignoring the sweat that was accumulating on his forehead. She hummed in concern and rested her hand against his forehead, the heat she felt coming off of him was alarming

"Mmh. Feels good," David murmured, leaning into her cool hand.

"Running a little hot, are we?" she teased gently.

He let out a chuckle that turned into a groan, "Don' make me laugh. I'm gon' puke."

Amy giggled lightly and got up to retrieve a bucket and some Tylenol, placing the bucket by his head and offering the medicine along with a glass of water, "Here, take this."

"Thanks," he sat up shakily to take the medicine, then laid back down.

Amy pulled the blanket up around his shoulders, "You should go to bed."

"Mmh. As long as you come with me," David smiled half-lucidly.

Amy snorted, trying hard not to laugh. When the realization of what he said and the potential context behind it, David spluttered incoherently.

"Bu- That's- I mean- Uhh-"

Amy's laughter cut him off, "Come on, you dork. Let's get you to bed."

"'Kay," he blushed.

Hours later, David woke in his bed feeling much better than he had when Amy found him earlier. He heard a groan from beside him and wriggled around to see Amy laying there with her back to him.

"Amy?" he asked.

"Ugh, I feel awful," she groaned.

"Oh boy," David chuckled, "Here we go."

Lazy Days (By Jazz)

David woke to a weight on his chest and the soft patter of rain hitting the metal roof of the Cs headquarters. He looked down to see the brunette hair of his girlfriend lying on his chest, the book he had been reading lying open across her back. The last thing her remembered was Amy snuggling up to him and demanding he read to her. They must have fallen asleep.

Placing the book on a nearby table, David smiled and pulled the blanket hanging over the back of the couch on both of them. Once he was done, he settled down again with his arms around her back, the smile staying on his face even as he drifted back to sleep.

Decisions, Decisions (By Jazz)

"Hmm," David hummed as he perused the selection in a jewelry store.

His brother, Lain, grunted non-commitially as he watched the blonde boy look.

"I know you're not one for shiny things, but I wanna get Amy something for Valentine's day," David said in reply to his brother.

Lain grunted again and added a long rumble after it.

"Okay, this is not the only reason why you prefer guys over girls," David rolled his eyes, "Besides, maybe someday your special guy will give you something shiny."

Lain rolled his golden eyes and growled.

"Please, you'll find someone. I've seen a few guys making eyes at you," David teased.

A slight blush took up residence on Lain's cheeks and he growled at his brother in a menacing, but amicable way.

David laughed, then looked at a case holding a bunch of glittering rings with different colored gems and bands. Coming up to David's side, Lain raised a brow at his brother and let out a long grumble.

"Yeah, she probably would kill me, huh?" David chuckled, then something caught his eye.

It was a simple necklace with a small circular diamond that shone with rainbows at its core hung on a silver chain, "That one, it's perfect."

Lain raised a brow and grunted with a soft smirk at his brother, shaking his head in amusement.

"Hey, at least I own being a lovesick idiot, unlike Jacey," David shot back.

Lain laughed outright at that one as David asked a store worker to get the necklace for him.

Gamer Couple (By Jazz)

"Aw, come on!"

"You can do it!"

"Keep going!"

"Hurry up David!"

"Amy! Move!"

"I'm trying!"

"Ah! I'm gonna explode!"

Lain and Jacey traded glances outside the closed door to David's room. Jacey tried to contain her silent snickers as Lain backed away from the door with a soft rumble. The black-haired woman rolled her eyes and smacked her hulking brother's arm for what seemed to be a snide comment. Lain just chuckled and followed Jacey out of the apartment. The two lovebirds would figure it out eventually.

David poked his head outside the door, "Hey, where do you think they're going?"

"Who cares? We've got a game to play!" Amy replied.

"Right!" David grinned, grabbing his controller, "Get ready to have your a** kicked!"

"In your dreams David!"

Vacation (By Jazz)

Amy walked in the Cs base one afternoon to find her boyfriend bouncing off the walls (quite literally, in fact) and shouting with joy. His sister, Jacey was sitting at the counter in the cordoned off kitchen area, sipping at a mug of hot chocolate.

"Do I want to know what's up with him now?" Amy asked the older woman.

"He's just excited that he's finally on vacation," Jacey replied.

"How long is he off?"

"A week and a half, just about."

Amy smirked and walked towards the staircase, grabbing David by the collar and dragging him with her when he passed. They had a Pokémon tournament to play and Amy wasn't about to lose.

"You two better keep it down up there!"

Jacey smirked into her hot chocolate at David's flustered screech.

He's Her Doofus (By Jazz)

Amy pulled away from the sudden (and rather ravishing) kiss she had instated just moments ago, leaving David breathless, dumbstruck, and wickedly confused.

"And that was for…?"

Amy subtly nodded her head at a red headed girl watching them with mild jealousy written on her face, "She was laughing too much at your dorkishness and trying to get a little too cozy."

"And?" David asked.

"And I had to prove to her that while you may be a doofus, you're my doofus," Amy purred against his lips.

"Well then, prove away," David grinned just before he was kissed again.

Smiles Are Healthy (By Jazz)

When David first met Amy, the first thing he noticed was that she didn't really smile much. For the most part, she was sitting in a corner shooting snarky comments at everyone. The first time he saw her smile, really smile, was when he asked her to dance with him. He loved dancing and he loved that it made her smile because it was just so beautiful. She completely lit up when she smiled, no matter how big or small that smile was, it always made her radiant.

He loved making Amy smile, even if half the time it was because he was acting like a dork.

Truth Or Dare (By Jazz)

"Ben, I dare you to kiss Wash!" one of Ben and David's mutual friends, Tucker cackled with glee.

"Aw, dude, gross! That would be like kissing my brother!" Ben complained, "No offense, man."

"None taken," David stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Come on! You've gotta do it! Tucker dared you!" another friend, Len, said.

"Yeah!" Michael agreed.

"Pucker up, buttercup!" Claire teased Ben.

David turned his big, baby blue eyes on Amy pleadingly.

"Don't look at me! I'm not gonna save you!" she laughed, then leaned over to whisper in his ear, "But I promise to erase his kiss with my own later."

David's eyes widened fractionally and he blushed super hard. As soon as Amy was clear, he dove at Ben, pressing their lips together in a quick peck before scrambling away again.

Ben furiously swiped at his lips with a disgusted look, "Ew! David cooties!"

"Jeez, Amy what did ya say to him?" Tucker asked in almost awe.

"Girl's gotta have her secrets," Amy grinned, winking at her boyfriend.

Adventures In Babysitting (By Jazz)

"When's my dad getting back?" Theo asked, starting to look a little tired.

"I dunno, little man. I can try texting and asking though," David replied.

"Okay," Theo sighed.

"Hey, why don't we play another round of Go Fish?" Amy asked the six year old.

"Yeah!" Theo clapped and climbed up on the chairs around the kitchen table.

David mouthed 'Thank you!' at Amy when Theo's back was turned and all she sent in return was a glare that clearly said 'You owe me, David!' His blue eyes widened a little and he chuckled nervously to himself as he turned his attention to his phone and texted Luca.

"David! Come on!" Theo whined from the table.

"Coming!" David replied.

A round of Go Fish that went to Theo later, David's phone lit up and he unlocked it to read a text not from Luca, but from Jacey. When David blushed a bright red, Amy looked over his shoulder only to find that all the text contained was a comma.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked with a confused look at David.

"It's code," David mumbled.

"Code for what?" Amy questioned.

"Is it a spy code?!" Theo added excitedly.

"No. It's not a spy code," David looked at Amy, "It's code for… y'know!"

Amy had to stamp down the spark of recognition and try not to grin, "No, I don't know."

David groaned and blushed even harder.

"What is it David? And why are you turning red?" Theo asked.

"It means I'm sleeping over tonight!" David blurted, "So why don't you get your pj's on?"

"Okay!" Theo said excitedly, scampering upstairs to his room.

David sighed, resting his head on Amy shoulder, "I really didn't need to know what my sister's doing with Luca tonight."

"Poor baby," Amy laughed, patting his blonde head.

"You don't have to stay, you know. I dragged you into this, but you're free to go any time," David told her, lifting his head from her shoulder.

"I may not be here for the whole night, but I'll stay for now. I've got a feeling Theo's about to ask you some questions that are gonna be pretty interesting for you to answer," Amy winked up at him.

He gave her a flat look, "You're evil."

"I know," Amy grinned.

"Hey David? Why are you sleeping over all the sudden?" Theo asked as he came down the stairs in his pajamas.

"Why me?" David groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubble Wrap

"I still don't know how you managed to crash into the door when you weren't even running." Amy muttered, tilting David's head slightly to the side so she could look closer at the bruise forming on his cheek.

He simply chuckled awkwardly, a dark blush forming at the amused glint in her dark brown eyes.

"I should wrap you in bubble wrap." She mused aloud, finally letting go of David's chin.

Your Happiness Is Infectious

When Amy first met David, she remembered thinking that he was an idiot, plain and simple. A cute idiot, but the fact remains the same. Then he asked her to dance with him, and for some inexplicable reason, she accepted. It was...fun, and she found herself smiling with true happiness for the first time in a long while. So maybe that's why she went after him when he left the room after his argument with Lily and Crislyn.

She didn't plan on kissing him, and she certainly didn't plan on entering into a relationship with him, but she found him amusing and he made her smile, so really, why wouldn't she become his girlfriend?

Trick Or Treat

"Are you sure you're seventeen?" Amy asked, her tone amused at her boyfriend's childishness when it came to trick or treating.

"Yes. I'm sure." He sent her a flat look before smiling again when he spotted one of his favourite chocolate bars in his bag.

"I couldn't tell." She crossed her arms over the cotton fabric of her Grecian inspired dress, an amused smile on her lips.

Christmas Time

"I am torn between laughing myself sick and slapping you in the face." Amy stated flatly, though her lips were pulled up into an amused smile at the sight of the large paintbrush she'd been given, a gag gift from her boyfriend.

David simply smiled at her, and handed her a small square present. She sighed and unwrapped it, revealing the small earring box.

She opened it, and immediately burst into amused giggles at the sight of the Oshawott head studs inside.

"You're such a nerd." Amy gasped out in between giggles, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and pecking him on the cheek.

"I'm your nerd." David replied, hugging her back with a grin.

"True." She hummed in agreement, smirking slightly.

Water Guns

Amy let out a shriek of laughter as she was hit in the back by a jet of icy water.

"Argh, cold!" She giggled, shooting a jet of water from her own water gun at David.

He yelped, before bursting out into laughter as well.

Cats

David stared.

"Why are you wearing cat ears?" He finally asked his girlfriend.

Amy gave him a look, uncaring of the fact she was wearing black cat ears, her face was painted with a cats nose and whiskers and that she was wearing a very skin tight black turtleneck.

"It's valentines day. Your present is me dressing up as a cat."

Twelve Roses In A Year

David gave her the first rose in January. She giggled and thanked him honestly whilst wondering why he decided to be cliché.

He gave her the second rose in February. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, holding the rose carefully to her chest.

David gave her the third rose in March. She hugged him and kept the rose in a vase.

He gave her the fourth rose in April. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, inwardly giggling at his pattern of giving her them once a month.

David gave her the fifth rose in May. She hugged him and threaded the rose in her hair, smirking inwardly at the fact he stared at her all day after that.

He gave her the sixth rose in June. She laughed and tucked the rose behind his ear, inwardly cooing at the cuteness of his blush.

David gave her the seventh rose in July. She added it to the collection of pressed roses she had.

He gave her the eighth rose in August. She took it up to the roof and plucked the petals off, playing 'he loves me, he loves me not' (he loves her.)

David gave her the ninth rose in September. She teased him about whether or not he knew it was her birthday.

He gave her the tenth rose in October. She tucked it behind her ear as part of her Halloween costume and gave him a rather ravishing kiss as well.

David gave her the eleventh rose in November. She placed it in a crystal vase and kissed him hard on the lips.

He gave her the twelfth and final rose in December. She kissed him under the mistletoe and told him she loved him.

Wedding

Amy looked around at the various wedding guests and smirked slightly.

It had taken way more effort then it should've to convince the blonde with rainbow tipped hair to have a party after her wedding, and she wasn't arrogant enough to assume that the slightly older girl had caved because of her. She had most likely only caved because of her fiancé's begging.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch, despite the bride's jokes about eloping. The groom didn't seem opposed to it at all.

"Well, that went well." David commented, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm." She hummed in agreement, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

The moment was broken by the sound of paint hitting the wall and the newly weds insane laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Cosplay

"You owe me, so much for this." Amy muttered, glaring up at David and crossing her arms over the Eevee inspired dress she was wearing.

"Why? You look adorable." He smiled at her, that smile turned into a smirk as a light pink blush covered his girlfriend's cheeks.

"Shuddup." She huffed, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"Noooo," he whined at her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. "I like teasing you."

He smiled again at her muffled 'I know. I like teasing you'.

Horror Movie

"Why did I let you talk me into watching this?" David groaned, hiding his face in his girlfriends neck as the creepy girl crawled out of the television.

"Because your male pride was on the line?" Amy smirked and patted his blonde locks.

"...Shut up." He finally huffed, pressing a kiss to her neck and chuckling at her sudden gasp and small jump.

She rolled her eyes at him and pressed her lips to his quickly in a breath-taking kiss before refocusing her attention on the movie, leaving her boyfriend a red stuttering mess.

Sleep Talking

A little known fact about David, was that he talked in his sleep.

Amy found it adorable, just like she did many things about him, even if the first time she heard him, it startled her.

She looked up at the sleeping male, and smiled as she listened to his mumbled nonsense. He usually just spoke gibberish, but sometimes he would answer questions.

"Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?" She whispered.

"Amy." He answered and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist subconsciously.

She chuckled and rested her head back on his chest. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, David." She whispered.

David smiled, unseen to her.

He hadn't been asleep.

Cry

Amy didn't cry.

She just didn't.

If you asked her why, she would smirk and go 'because crying makes you look ugly' before flipping her hair and laughing sarcastically. That would not be the real reason, but Amy lied about herself constantly so you could be forgiven for thinking it was. The real reason was because, in her eyes, crying was weak. She did not like being viewed as weak, at all.

So, she was understandably astonished when, after her moronic boyfriend had gotten himself hit by a bullet and confined to bedrest, and she had slapped him and poked him in the forehead for making her worry, she had felt tears well up in her eyes. She'd brushed them away and hidden her face in her hands, but she was pretty sure he knew.

Comfort

"You idiot. You are an absolute idiot!" Amy sobbed, tilting her head downwards to face her lap, allowing her hair to provide a curtain behind which she hid her tear stained face, and clenching her hands into fists where they lay beside her.

David reached out to brush the brown locks that covered her face away and cradle her tear stained cheeks in his palms. "I know." He whispered, shifting one of his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her into his lap. "I know."

"Why would you do that? Did you not stop to think that people would worry?! That I would worry?!" She glared up at him, brown eyes burning with anger and distress.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, running his hand up and down her back whilst he brushed her tears away with the thumb of his other hand.

"Are you? Because I know you'll do it again." She glared at him and buried her face in the fabric of his hoodie, soaking it with her tears.

He said nothing, just sat stroking her back and humming comfortingly.

Never Leave Me

"So...this is it. You're leaving me...without even a kiss." Amy couldn't resist adding a bit of her teasing humour to the otherwise indifferent remark, suppressing her smirk at David's deadpanned look.

"The problem is," he said as he leaned in, "if I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

"Whoever said I'd want you to stop?" She retorted easily, closing the distance with a single movement as she pressed her lips to his with evident care and adoration, inwardly smiling when the blonde haired male returned the kiss immediately.

Hoodie

"Why does my hoodie smell like you?" David asked his girlfriend, holding up said item of clothing.

"I might have slept in your hoodie when you were gone." Amy shrugged in response to his question.

He looked at her. "Why?"

"It was warm and it smelt like you." She shrugged again.

Moonlight

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." David mumbled, looking at the girl beside him as she turned her head so that her eyes could focus on him instead of the hard to see stars.

"Are you saying I don't look beautiful in the daylight?" She raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Well...uh...y-you look beautiful all the time." His cheeks turned pink even though he knew she was just teasing him.

"Nice save, Cutie." She smirked at him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

David simply stammered slightly before smiling and resting his head on hers.

Hair

"Your hair is really soft after you wash it." The sleepy voice of her boyfriend commented as he ran his fingers through the dark brown and gold locks.

"Thank you." Amy yawned and nuzzled into his chest, content to let her boyfriend play with her hair. Which he did, braiding and unbraiding the strands, curling the locks between his fingers and otherwise simply admiring the way his girlfriend looked when her face was relaxed in slumber.

Scent

"You smell really nice." He sighed, nuzzling into the side of her neck and tightening his arms around her waist.

"Oh, really?" Amy tilted her head to the side to look at him, an amused smile on her lips. "What do I smell like?"

"Like...like jasmine and lilies." He tilted his head to look at her. "And Amy." He pressed his lips against her cheekbone, smiling at the sudden heat he felt from her blush.

I Think I Broke Him...

"He's very red...I think I broke him..."

Wide blue eyes stared in front of him, regardless of the fact his girlfriend was poking him in the cheek.

"D-did you just say w-what I think you said?" David squeaked out his question, face reddening even further.

"If you think I said that I would be quite happy to spend the rest of my life with you, then you'd be right." Amy shrugged, looking at him with concern.

He breathed in, and pulled her down so he could kiss her.

Bridal Style

"Put me down, ya dork!" Amy shouted in surprise as her boyfriend suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"Hmm...nah." He declined, smiling as her arms wrapped around his neck as she attempted to keep her balance.

"But, why?" She blinked at him.

"Because I want to carry you." David said simply, pressing his lips to hers softly.

Surprise!

"I think you should know that I'm pregnant." Amy said, waltzing into the kitchen area with a pregnancy test held loosely in her hand.

The silence that followed her announcement was broken by the sound of her boyfriend choking on his breakfast and his sister hitting him in the back with a smirk on her face.

"What did I say about making me an auntie?" Jacelyn smirked at the younger girl, who smirked back.

"I made no promises." She shrugged and looked at her still shell-shocked boyfriend. "Are you going to react in any way other then choking?"

"Did I imagine what you just said?" David looked a mixture of shock, excitement and more shock.

"Nope. I really am pregnant." She held up the test so that they could clearly see that it was positive.

David promptly passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Roles Reversed

Her brown eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the blue eyed blonde as he kissed her with a suddenness that shocked her.

He kissed her slowly, hands holding her face, tongue brushing against her lips in a childish teasing way. He kissed her as if it were the last time he would be able to, as if she were the last piece of sugar he would ever have and when his baby blue eyes opened, they looked at her as if she were the brightest thing he had ever seen.

She could feel her face burning and her mind was starting to go fuzzy, the only thing she could focus on was him and the feel of his lips on hers.

A whine left her slightly red lips when he pulled away, she could feel his amused chuckle and it only made her face burn even brighter.

"What's 2 plus 2?" His voice was amused as he looked at her with adoration in his baby blue eyes.

How could he expect her to answer that after he had reduced her brain to mush?

"D-David..." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips back to hers.

He laughed slightly and went along with her.

It was nice to be the one reducing her brain to mush, instead of the other way around.

Concern

"You could've died, you know..." He whispered softly, looking at the bed ridden brunette with a look in his eyes that told her that he knew she knew that.

"That was the point." She muttered, pointedly keeping her eyes averted from his. "You deserve so much better then me...and I'm tired...so tired of what i do." Tears had started to brim in her eyes and she choked on her words several times.

"Amy..." He reached out to cup her cheeks and stared into her red rimmed brown eyes.

"Don't. Just don't. As much as I want to stop..." She trailed off, glaring at him and reaching up to his hands as if to pull them away. "This is my life...I'm too used to it to stop."

He didn't reply, just leaned in to rest his forehead against hers.

Tease

"You're teasing me again..." David whined at his girlfriend who had pressed herself up against his arm and hugged it to her chest.

"Am I?" Amy smiled up at him and squeezed his arm.

"Yes." He said bluntly, staring down at her with an deadpan expression despite the blush on his face.

She simply giggled, and stood up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek.

Beautiful

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever met." David announced, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Amy raised a single eyebrow as she stared at her boyfriend with a small smile. "What brought that on?"

"Do I need a reason to call my girlfriend beautiful?" David retorted, resting his chin on her head.

"I guess not." She hummed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ticklish

"Oh, are you ticklish?" David teased as he ran his fingers down his girlfriend's side, causing her to shake with suppressed laughter and try to get away, only stopped by his arm wrapped around the front of her shoulders. He had always been physically stronger then her.

"Y-you already k-knew I was." She choked out between laughter, arm moving up to bat at his cheek in an attempt to get him to stop his attack.

He said nothing, just grabbed her arm and pressed a kiss to her palm, smiling at the sight of her soft smile.

In A Forest

"Why are we here?" Amy questioned, looking up at the clear night sky. You couldn't see the stars like this in Gotham.

"Stargazing." David replied, pulling her down to the ground and wrapping his arms around her waist, her back was against his chest and he was resting his chin on her head.

"Really?" She muttered, before sighing and staring up at the sky. "The stars really are beautiful."

"Hmm." David hummed in agreement. "The stars that I've seen in your eyes are more beautiful."

Jealousy

Amy hated the feeling. She hated how she could feel it for practically no reason at all. She hated how it affected her ability to act like it didn't affect her. But she couldn't stop this particular feeling, that made her hate it even more.

David let out a soft 'oof' as she shoved him against the wall and stared down at her with confused baby blue eyes.

She paid no attention to that, more focused on leaving visible bruises on his neck to mark him as hers.

Amy hated the feeling of jealousy, especially when she had no reason to be jealous. She knew that logically he would never look at anyone in the same way he did her. But she couldn't stop the feeling, and she supposed she really didn't care too much to stop it.

She Is

She's selfish, impatient and bitchy as hell. She doesn't really act nice to many people, but remains loyal to the one she loves. She doesn't really understand why he loves her and sticks around when he could have someone who doesn't feel irrational jealousy, who doesn't try to make him angry at her even though she knows he's unlikely to rise to her taunt, who doesn't hate themselves and someone who doesn't flirt with other people to get information. But she also knows that she's too selfish to let him go easily. She's messed up and mean and really shouldn't love him as much as she does. But that's what she feels.

He Is

He's awkward, nerdy and shy as can be. He gets defensive when meeting new people, but loves his girlfriend more then he previously thought possible. He doesn't really understand why she loves him and sticks around when she could have someone who doesn't hate themselves, who won't give up their lives for someone else easily, who doesn't still fight no matter how much he hates it and someone who isn't a dorky teenager who doesn't possibly have autism. But he knows that he loves her too much to let her go easily. He's messed up and funny and really shouldn't love her as much as he does. But that's what he feels.

* * *

Annnd we're done. I'll be honest, rereading these was something of a trip since my style has changed improved since then. These are all old snippets and all probably happened somewhere in the 5 year time skip the forum had, since Amy and David are no longer together.


End file.
